Many polyester-based toners are derived using monomers obtained from petroleum or are man-made materials. With an increased focus on impacts on environmental and health, there is an interest and/or a need to find suitable reagent replacements to reduce health risks and negative environmental impact associated with toner production and use.
It is desirable, then, to employ reagents with a lower negative impact on health and the environment for polymer resins useful in toner.